


5 Times Castiel Was a Tease &  1 Time He Absolutely Wasn't

by PawneePorpoise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angelic Grace, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Castiel is a Tease, Dean in Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dream Sex, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, No Spoilers, Panties, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes Castiel is playing a little game with him but after five days of Cas' teasing driving him crazy he gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Impala

Chapter 1:

\---

The first time it happened Dean was sure he had dreamed the entire thing. It was a relatively normal Sunday morning, Sam and him had just finished up a week-long case in Oregon and were up bright and early to grab some breakfast before hitting the road. 

As usual, Dean found himself sitting in the car waiting for Sam to get his shit together. It had to be that ridiculously long hair holding him up and in his annoyance at the growling in his stomach Dean made a mental note to come up with a justified prank to pull on Sam later. Right now though he couldn't be clever, he was too busy starving. The loud grumble emanating from his empty stomach echoed through the Impala, causing Dean to miss the flutter of wings indicating Cas' otherwise silent arrival to the seat next to him. If he wasn't so used to it at this point Dean probably would have jumped clean through the roof in surprise when he turned to look for Sam and found himself nose to nose with an Angel. 

"Hello Dean".

As usual Cas didn't seem to care that he was ignoring the only two rules Dean had taught him about interacting with humans. 

1\. Don't sneak up on people. Especially people who drive around with a trunk full of weapons at their disposal. Dean still didn't understand why Cas couldn't zap himself a few yards away and walk over announcing his presence, or knock on a door instead of transporting inside the room, like a normal person. But then he supposed Cas was neither normal nor a person was he? Which actually led Dean to the second rule:

2\. Stay out of people's personal space. This one seemed the most obvious to Dean but apparently not to Cas even after all his experience on Earth watching people. Time after time Dean would turn around to find Cas standing inches away, completely perplexed as to why he seemed startled or uncomfortable. Bathroom sinks, the trunk of the car, diner booths, the number of places Cas had popped up and invaded Dean's space had been endless and this moment was no exception. Cas had appeared right next to him in the front seat so when Dean turned to look out the passenger window for Sam his vision was flooded by nothing but blue eyes calmly staring back inches away, patiently waiting for a response. 

"Dammit Cas, what did I tell you about personal spa-"

Here's where things get a little fuzzy in Dean's memory. Mid sentence, as if he wasn't even listening to a word being yelled at him, the tiniest of smirks crept into the corners of Cas' mouth. He knew what Dean was about to scold him for and he didn't care. He was enjoying making Dean uncomfortable.

In a split second something subtle about his expression changed. Those crystal blue eyes darkened and his pupils dilated, and if Dean wasn't stuck inches from Cas' face he probably wouldn't even have noticed it. Cas let his leg closest to Dean fall to the side, hand perched on top, until it came pressed flush against Deans. And in an unprecedented display of self-confidence Cas began to run his fingers from the tip of Dean's knee, achingly slow and with just the slightest pressure, up the inside of Dean's thigh, all the while keeping his eyes locked on the wide eyed green pools staring back at him. 

Shocked into silence, Dean froze, helpless against the sudden heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach, which quickly rose up to tint his cheeks and ears a crimson hue.  
Cas' finger was burning a trail to Dean's most sensitive areas, only inches away now from tracing over what had somehow become an aching hardness in his jeans. His breathing hitched as Dean found himself at the mercy of those fingers, body reacting so willingly to this unsolicited touch. 

At the last moment, a mere millimeter away from reaching the spot Dean needed so badly for him to be touching, Cas paused, lifting the side of his mouth into that innocent-like smile of his and then he was gone. The whoosh of wings quickly drowned out by the steady thumping of Dean's own heartbeat in his ears and he exhaled a long breathy sigh he hadn't even realized he was holding in. 

Closing his eyes he thumped his head against the steering wheel in frustration,  
"What. The. Fuuuuck." 

But before Dean could put any thought at all into what just happened, the passenger door was swinging open and Dean was scrambling to rearrange himself so Sam had less of a chance of noticing the hard on he was still sporting. 

Looking over at Dean ready to apologize for holding up their breakfast, Sam immediately took in the flush in Dean's cheeks and the obvious discomfort in the way he was seated, so he changed his line of questioning. 

"Uh Dean... is there any-" 

"Shut it Sammy! I'm starving and you already took long enough with your stupid hair. "

Dean managed through the sentence but knew it came out sounding more like a whine than angry like he meant it to be. 

Sam sat silently in his seat, confused but mildly intrigued that something had gotten Dean all flustered, figuring he would poke some more about it after breakfast.

Throwing Baby into drive, Dean focused on finding the nearest diner hoping some pancakes or pie, this probably called for pie, would be enough to get this memory of Cas' fucking adorable smile and the feeling of those fingers sliding up his thigh out of his head. Otherwise it was going to be a really hard day for him.


	2. In a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas strikes again, when Dean is least expecting him :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I don't own any part of the Supernatural Universe including all characters used in this story.

Chapter 2: 

\---

The second time it happened to Dean, it actually _was_ a dream, but that didn’t make it any less frustrating. 

After his before-bedtime snack of cherry pie, which Sam watched him eat with a look of disgust, Dean had washed up and retired to his room for the night. Tugging his t-shirt over his head on his way across the room, he didn’t even bother to throw it in his laundry pile now that drowsiness was taking over as his bed was within line of sight. Unbuttoning his jeans, letting them pool at his feet, Dean was left standing in a pile of his clothes, clad only in his new blue silk boxers. He had to admit, he looked pretty good in them as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror positioned next to the bed. 

Normally he never would have bought them, they weren’t really what he would call his usual style, but when he was shopping for the standard cotton he usually wore something about the shininess of the cerulean fabric caught his attention on the rack. It must have been the color. That blue, kind of like the way the ocean looks in all those travel brochures in every motel lobby. Blue with little flecks of gold like how he imagines the galaxy probably looks if you could somehow stand back far enough to see it all before you at once; Maybe even blue like how Cas’ eyes looked up close that time in the Impala when he was touching Dean’s thigh-

 _‘Wait a minute.’_

Dean cut off his own train of thought at the realization of where it was headed. How did that imagery sneak it's way into his inner monologue again? Shaking his head as if his brain were an etch-a-sketch and he could just toss away the memory, Dean played it off as sleep deprivation stirring things up, and nothing more. 

When his head stopped shaking but the visions of Cas continued to play, however, Dean let out an exasperated groan. Partially for how pathetic he was acting, but mostly for the now obvious tent forming in the front of those silk boxers. Determined to just sleep it all away, he crawled into his bed, and thankfully, before too long, drifted off to sleep. 

\---

Dean was definitely aware he was dreaming. This had happened a few times to him before, though usually when someone else was invading his headspace like one of those naggy angels he tried desperately to ignore. While those experiences were never enjoyable, this particular dream was turning out to be pretty excellent. 

He was sitting at a bar operated by a gorgeous bartender complete with little white t-shirt, cut-off jean shorts and knee high cowboy boots, who kept an endless supply of top shelf whiskey pouring into his glass. On a barstool to either side of him were what he’d swear were women right out of the latest issue of “Busty Asian Beauties”, laughing at every word he said and leaving light touches on his arm or knee in an obvious attempt to let him know that they were interested in whatever he had to offer. 

After a good amount of shameless flirting with the women, the bartender reappeared in front of him asking he could help them finish off some of the extra pies the chef had accidentally made in excess. Clapping his hands together, Dean thought it couldn’t get any better than this, when suddenly a warm body moved up behind him, snaking an arm low around his waist, just skimming across the top of his jeans with the lightest of touches. 

Instinctively, eyes closing at the sudden comfortable warmth of being swept up, Dean was only passively aware of all the sounds of the bar fading away as he and his new admirer became the only beings present in the dreamscape. When the hand hovering dangerously close to the zipper on his jeans slipped up underneath his shirt, long fingers tickling their way across his stomach, Dean was caught somewhere between laughter and arousal. Leaning back further into the body behind him he realized something seemed, unexpected.. 

The body now pressed snugly against him was solid, muscular even, and he could smell faint traces of... cologne? The familiar scent brought memories of piercing blue eyes only inches from his own and he realized where before he had picked up on this particular brand of fragrance. Eyes shooting open, he looked down at the trenchcoat clad arm disappearing under his shirt and now the hardness pressing into his lower back suddenly made a lot more sense.

Eyes flaring, Dean gasped in shock realizing Castiel had taken over his dream, and he began to pull forward, away from the angel. His plan, however, failed miserably as Cas only moved forward with him and now had both hands wrapped around his torso, palms pressed firmly to Dean’s chest caressing taught muscles under flushed skin. 

Held firmly in place on his bar stool, Dean had to choke back an involuntary groan as warm lips skimmed along his neck, hovering just above the skin, scorching each area they passed with tiny puffs of breath before stopping just next to his ear. 

“Hello Dean”

The gravel laced voice entered his consciousness sending a shiver of heat down his spine eventually pooling in the pit of his stomach setting all his nerve endings on fire. What was moments ago a slightly aroused throbbing between his legs, had now sprung to life, twitching against the zipper of his suddenly too-tight jeans. In a moment of clarity, Dean remembered this was all just a dream and he managed to force out, 

“Jesus Cas, get outta my head.” Though the words fell short of the usual bite Dean aimed for. 

“It doesn’t really _look_ like you want me to leave,” leaning over Dean’s shoulder to intentionally focus on the bulge evident below him. 

“You crashed a perfectly good dream, man.” Dean trying his best to keep the standard coolness in his voice.

“You’re wrong Dean, it wasn’t anywhere near perfect before. I’m here to make it much, much, much, better,” and with every word Cas’ hands slid further down the front of Dean’s chest, disappearing under the hem of his shirt again.

This time though Cas kept his face leaned in close to Dean’s ear, exhaling slowly along the curve, which Dean found out was simultaneously the most frustratingly annoying and strangely erotic thing he’d ever experienced. Cas apparently decided he had enough of the foreplay as his hands became needier, one roughly tracing its way up over chiseled muscles to stop at Dean’s chest. Taking a nipple between two fingers, he rolled them slightly, and Dean responded to Cas’ advance with a sharp intake of breath and unconscious arching of his back.

As Dean soon found out, this was all part of Cas’ plan, because as Dean arched back into him Cas’ other hand seamlessly hooked into the waistband of his jeans, popping open the button to dive straight down to press tightly around Dean’s cock. The quickness of the movement and the immense warmth and pressure gripping him, had Dean’s head spinning as it fell back onto Cas’ shoulder. He was sure he could hear the smirk in his tone as Cas whispered into his neck,

“Still want me to get out of your head?”

Groaning was all he could manage as words weren’t possible for him in this moment between the pleasure pain lighting his whole body on fire at each flick of Cas’ fingers on an overly sensitive nipple and the torture of a warm hand slowly stroking him through his boxers. 

That voice again, deeper still, as Cas’ own lust became evident,

“Dean, you didn’t answer my question.” 

Beginning to withdraw his hands from their assault, Cas had barely begun to back away when Dean managed to choke out a strangled plea.

“No….Cas, _please_.”

Rewarding his desperate response, the hand in his jeans resumed motion with increased speed and pressure, sliding firmly along the entire length within its grip. Smirk returning to his tone, pleased at how far undone Dean had become under his touch, Cas was having fun with this little game of questions. 

“Then what _do_ you want, Dean?” 

and with the sound of his name dripping off the lust filled tongue only a breath away from his ear, Dean thought, no way was this a dream, it was a nightmare because Cas was certainly here to torture him. 

“Hmmm?” hummed Cas.

The vibrations from his vocal chords winding outward from Cas’ throat and along Dean’s body as his hips bucked upwards looking for more friction. While Dean wordlessly begged with small sighs and panting breaths, Cas continued adding more pressure, stroking faster, alternating between scraping his teeth along Dean’s earlobe and flicking his thumb across the tip of the leaking cock dampening the silk beneath his touch. When the only answer Cas received for his efforts was a low moan escaping Dean’s slightly parted lips, Cas knew he had Dean right where he wanted him. Moments from sending him tumbling over the edge, Cas suspected Dean would respond vividly to the texture of his voice spilling lust fueled fantasies in his ear, so Cas pulled even tighter against Dean’s back, grinding his hips ever so slightly, making sure Dean was aware of the entirety of his presence behind him. 

“We both know right now is just a dream, Dean. But maybe this is how you want it to really be.”

Panting, Dean nodded in an affirmative, willing to agree to just about anything to keep Cas moving exactly as he was, and Cas continued, 

“My hands and mouth...touching and tasting every...last... inch of your body?”

With each pause, Cas nipped and sucked at the sensitive spots on Dean’s jaw, grinding his palm along in one long sweep against Dean’s cock. The pleasure overloading every one of his senses was just too much and Dean finally succumbed to the constant friction with a low moan, screaming out from his chest.

\---

Green eyes flew wide, skin coated in a sheer layer of sweat as Dean sprung back to consciousness. Lying on his back in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling above, he lifted the sheets to glance down at the damp stickiness he now felt adhering his boxers to his skin. Dwindling erection still throbbing from release, he focused on returning his breathing to normal as his head fell back onto the pillow. Flashes of his dream were fresh in his mind and the image of Cas’ hand stroking fluidly between his legs was burned into the forefront. 

Exhausted, Dean let out a long sigh,

“Son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little longer to update than I intended, but hopefully you enjoy! Chapter 3 should be up sometime next week!


	3. In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First shower, second dinner, third sleep. At least that was Dean's plan before he was rudely interrupted.

The third time gave Dean a concussion but thankfully Cas had the decency to heal him before tormenting him and zapping away. 

Dean and Sam had just gotten back to their motel room after a successful, yet incredibly boring, hunt. It was another run-of-the-mill scorned ex-lover come back to haunt the crap out of some rich family and they managed to finish their salt and burn by dinner time. Unfortunately this case had taken them farther from the bunker than Dean wanted to drive after an afternoon of digging up graves so they were crashing at the Mermaid Inn (Sam's choice not his) until the morning. 

Sam had drawn the short straw and was on the hook for going out and picking up some dinner for both of them while Dean scored the first shower. He had his fingers crossed that this place had good water pressure but at least he knew he was guaranteed the most hot water. 

As soon as Sam left the room, Dean stripped off all his filthy graveyard dirt covered clothing and stepped into the shower. For being a roadside motel in the middle of nowhere he was surprised to find a decent sized, updated tile shower. It was a far cry from the tiny plastic prefabs he usually experienced at these places. 

Standing for a few minutes, letting the hot spray beat against his tired muscles, at an earlier time in his life he could have believed this was heaven. Closing his eyes, he turned to face the stream settling further into a state of relaxation. Placing both hands on the wall in front of him, arms outstretched, he let out a long tired sigh as he tilted his head down to let the water flow over his head, wetting his hair. 

He was just about to reach for the shampoo to actually clean himself up when out of nowhere fingers slowly slid across his shoulder blades, slipping higher to card through his hair. With what Dean refuses to recall as a shriek he shot upright, arms snapping to his sides, body rigid, suddenly tense as his hunter instincts kicked in. He tried to spin around to face the intruder but his sudden reaction backfired on him as he spun a little too fast for the wet tile floor and his feet shot out from under him sending him careening ass first to the shower floor. Of course, in a flailing and desperate attempt to save himself, he managed to twist to his side assuring that he smashed his head on the water temperature knob on the way down. Now Dean sat in a daze on the floor, unexpected shower guest nearly forgotten, with an almost certainly broken ass, he didn't care if that was even possible it _hurt_ , and to add to it all his head was spinning.

He had hit his head pretty hard but he was certain his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him and he was indeed sitting soaking wet and naked before a pair of shoe clad feet inside his still running motel shower. Eyes slowly trailing upwards, black dress pants clung tightly to muscular thighs, and what was once a crisp, clean white dress shirt was now sinfully transparent leaving nothing about this lean torso up to the imagination. Gaze finally reaching his intruder’s face, Dean was met with that familiar pair of sparkling blues belonging to the completely drenched trench coat wearing angel looking down at him with a slightly amused grin. 

If Dean’s head wasn't preoccupied with splitting pain he probably would have thought this next part through a little better but instead he set his jaw in his angriest scowl and flung himself back up to a standing position face to face with that smug grin Cas was becoming a little too good at. 

Once he reached this position however he realized two rather important things. One, he was _really_ hurting from that fall. His ass was almost certainly going to be bruised, the car ride home would not be enjoyable, plus he was 99% sure this fuzzy feeling in his head and blurriness in his vision were what most people called a concussion.

And two, he was completely exposed, in the shower, inches away from the being of his recently inconvenient sexual fantasies, and his body was quickly betraying him with it's immediate reaction to the proximity. 

Cas still hadn't said a word since arriving and now slowly lifted his hand up towards Dean. For a moment Dean wasn't sure where this was going and a million dirty thoughts about what those hands have and could do to him flashed through his mind. When Cas’ hand shifted into the two finger stance Dean had seen many times before even through the fog of his head trauma he figured out what Cas was going for as the tingly healing warmth flooded over him when those fingers made contact with his forehead. 

Cas lowered his hand again and now with a clear mind Dean began to take in his current situation. Or at least he _would_ have, if Cas didn't take that next moment to surge forward shoving Dean backwards. He couldn’t hold back the sharp gasp as his bare back hit the cool tile and Cas took that opening to drive his tongue deep into Dean's mouth as he crashed against him. Momentarily frozen in place with shocked eyes held wide, Dean was motionless as Cas worked alone swirling his tongue over Dean’s keeping him pressed tightly between the wall and the still fully clothed, soaking wet body. When Dean's brain finally caught up, it was just in time to melt away into a puddle of goo as Cas pulled back from the kiss catching Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly. Surely Cas couldn’t have known this was one of Dean’s weaknesses, but there was no mistaking he knew now, as Dean could do nothing to suppress the growl that tiny action stirred up. Bringing his hands up to grab the collar of Cas’ trench coat, Dean held Cas in place, pulling him back in to recapture the lingering kiss this time as an active participant. There was no way Cas was getting out of this that easy this time. 

Pulling out every trick he knew, the kiss quickly went from heated to downright dirty, as Dean alternated between moving away from his lips to trail hot open mouth kisses and bites along Cas’ jaw and moving closer just under it to suck and nibble softly on Cas’ pulse point as he writhed in Dean’s grasp. Dean knew he was being rougher than he normally would be, but after dealing with Cas’ teasings for so long he didn’t think it was unfair of him to leave Cas with some lingering marks on the delicate skin of the angel’s neck. Continuing his Dean discovered a particular interest of Cas’ when he slid his fingers into dark locks, tugging gently and Cas let a moan of his own escape. But Dean didn’t get a chance to capitalize on this new discovery before Cas slid his hands up, clamping down on Dean's shoulders to shove himself back, effectively cutting off Dean’s access.

That surprise at the sudden loss of heat, even in the hot shower, was quickly replaced with heightened arousal as Cas sunk down to his knees in front of Dean, fingers sliding down his sides, blunt nails dragging lightly across Dean’s ribs and along his inner thighs as Cas pushed gently, nudging him to widen his stance. Dean had been in this position many times before but the prospect of getting his dick sucked had never turned him on quite like this. It may have had something to do with the impossible heated gaze Cas kept locked onto him, never breaking his stare as he pressed open mouth kisses up and down the muscular legs within his grasp. When Cas moved to the inside of Dean’s thigh and added little nips and kitten licks into the mix Dean couldn’t stop the breathy moan from escaping his lips, echoing out into the bathroom. It was like every nerve ending in Dean’s body was exploding. It was ridiculous because it wasn’t like he hadn’t been touched this way before, but the pull between him and Cas was undeniably electric, and getting this payoff after years of investment was adding to the heightened reactions his body was sending out.

Cas seemed to enjoy kissing every part of Dean, sliding his mouth and tongue across every surface he could access, and as unbearably hot as that made Dean, it wasn't ever the place Dean _needed_ him to be kissing. Which lead to the realization as Cas was working back upwards sucking faint bruises into Dean’s sensitive spots on his hip bone, that he couldn't remember a time in his life he was ever this hard without any relief on the horizon. Cas would surely soon take pity on him and get to the main event except maybe not when instead of swallowing his dick whole, like Dean was so sure he was about to do, Cas moved back down to kissing up and down Dean's thighs at a frustratingly slow pace. 

Dean couldn't take it any more after the days of foreplay leading up to this on top of what he was currently experiencing, but aside from grabbing Cas by the hair and stuffing his dick in his face (which was obviously not the way to go about it) the only other option Dean had was to try to reason with Cas. And when normally Dean would have died before begging for a blow job, in this particular moment, staring down into those lust blown pupils encircled by the tiniest ring of blue, while water droplets were being licked off the insides of his thighs Dean didn't give a shit what God he had to pray to in order to make this happen.

“C-Cas... _please_.” He ground out between breathy sighs as Cas licked a particularly sensitive spot right at the crease of his leg. 

Cas looked up at him slowly finishing a long drag of his tongue across the latest hickey he’d created before pulling back just enough to ask “Please what, _Dean_?” The name falling from him as more of a moan than a fully formed word and if Dean wasn’t already completely undone the husky gravel in the angel’s voice would have broken him apart entirely.

“Ugh, dammit Cas, you know what I mean. Please can you do something to help with _this_?” Dean said, pushing his hips forward putting his painfully hard erection even more in Cas’ face than it had been. His plea had come out a little angrier sounding than he intended, but he was so on edge with no contact being made with his dick and he was getting frustrated. It was just so close, yet so far out of reach. Not for the first time in his life, yet so entirely unlike all the other times, he was completely at the mercy of this angel, and he wasn’t sure what to do, but in his angry desperation he must have said something right.

Without a response, Cas rose up higher on his knees, a hand gripping tightly on each of Dean’s hips so he was eye level with the leaking tip before him. Eyes tilted upwards making sure Dean was watching his every move, as if he could be anything less than captivated, Cas ducked his head licking a wide stripe up the underside of Dean's cock all the way to the tip where he made sure to close his lips around the head. He paused for a minute before flicking his tongue over the slit, humming contentedly at the salty taste of Dean’s arousal as Dean’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head for the overwhelming pleasure of finally being touched where he so desperately ached for it. The heat rolling off Cas’ tongue and the wetness left in it’s wake sent an array of sparks exploding through Dean’s body and after not being touched for so long he was suddenly embarrassingly close to his release but Cas wouldn’t let it finish that easily.

Cas kept still, apparently in a torturing mood, relentlessly flicking and pressing his tongue against the slit as Dean did everything in his power to squirm away as the sensation became too much to handle. It was an odd feeling, a mixture of pure blinding pleasure and unbearable ticklishness, and with Cas holding his hips firmly in place he was in no position to escape this torture. It was too much and not enough all at once and Cas knew the power he held over Dean in this moment if the grin on his face was anything to go by. Cas was enjoying pulling these desperate debauched noises out of Dean, and Dean was long past being able to control his outbursts frequency or volume. 

After what seemed like hours of Dean unable to do anything but writhe and moan under Cas’ touch, so pent up with a longing for release, tears were streaming down his face at every sensation, Cas suddenly shifted his position again bringing himself level with Dean’s member before swallowing the entirely of it in one fluid motion. 

Head snapping forward, eyes shooting downward just in time to see Cas’ nose press firmly against his pelvis, Dean was beyond overwhelmed by the searing heat that was the mouth surrounding him. A string of “ _oh god_ ”s spilled from him as Cas slowly slid back off of his cock, releasing the head with an obscene pop before smirking up at him. 

“I can assure you Dean, God has nothing to do with his.” Cas mused. 

And before Dean could question when Cas found a sense of humor, he was again rendered speechless as Cas drew his member back into his mouth this time with enhanced vigor, head bobbing back and forth without relent.

Between the hums and murmurs Cas let out as he led a full assault with his mouth, and the filthy moans all of this was drawing out of Dean it was no wonder neither of them were aware when Sam came back into the motel room. But Sam was definitely aware of them. At least Sam was aware of his brother making permanent mental scars worthy sex sounds in their shared motel bathroom, and he was not sitting here after the day he had listening to Dean get off. 

By this point, Dean was utterly lost in the sensations Cas was building in him and as the low boil in the bottom of his stomach turned into a raging mess of heat he would only need a few more seconds of this to reach his peak and Cas was not slowing down. 

Just as he opened his mouth to let Cas know he was close a loud pounding on the door yanked him back to reality. 

“Dean! What the hell are you doing in there? Dinner’s here and you better not have used all the hot water, I swear-” Sam shouted exasperated at Dean’s apparently inconsiderate usage of their shared space. 

Before Dean could respond, or even get a grasp on what was going on, Cas’ mouth had stopped it’s slide and the angel was returning to full height in front of Dean. 

“Cas. Wait- What are you doing? You can’t just stop. Please Cas.” Dean pleaded, too on edge and desperate to be embarrassed by the broken sob-like tone the words took on. 

“Sam clearly needs the shower and it would be inconsiderate of us to keep him waiting any longer. We’ll have to finish this another time, Dean” And with that, he was gone, before Dean could say another word. 

Gritting his teeth in the face of his unfinished arousal, he did the only thing he could do to not spend the rest of his night with aching balls and impossible frustration. Gripping his cock he only needed a few rough strokes with the images of how Cas’ lips looked stretched around his sex only minutes earlier and he was coming in what was the most unsatisfying orgasm he could ever remember having. 

Quickly shutting off the water and drying off, he opened the bathroom door walking straight past Sam with his questioning gaze, and fell face first into his bed. He wasn’t in the mood to explain to Sam anything that had just happened and thankfully Sam’s desire to shower outweighed his curiosity so he let him be.

Dean was going out of his mind. He didn’t know how many more of these drop-ins he would be able to take. As the exhaustion over the whole situation caught up to him he had one final terrifying thought before drifting off to sleep. “ _Wait, did Cas say we’d finish this **another** time?_ " Jesus, Cas really was going to be the death of him.


	4. In a Field

The fourth time it happened Sam was probably, no, on second thought, he was _definitely_ , scarred for life. 

Sam had read some reports of people going missing in Iowa and eventually deciphered some witness accounts to determine this town had a bit of a vampire problem. By the time they made the drive from Kansas a few more citizens had gone missing but the trip at least gave Sam time to track the disappearances back to the very first victim. It was an old farmer who owned a good chunk of land just on the outskirts of town. This seemed as good a location as any for a nest so Sam and Dean had found themselves parked just off the road between the presently abandoned barn and the very neglected corn field. 

Getting out of the car, Sam suggested splitting up to get this over with as quickly as possible. In hindsight Dean knew he should have seen through Sam’s con when he mentioned a game of Rock/Paper/Scissors for who had to search the worse of the two locations. But was it really his fault he forgot not to pick scissors every time when playing against Sam? So he got stuck with the old barn which was creepy and involved actually climbing around and over things and honestly more physical exertion than Sam would have to put in walking through a measly corn field. 

“This is so not fair,” Dean thought grumpily. 

Despite the few overhead lamps illuminating the area, as Dean headed towards the side of the barn he flicked on his flashlight to allow for a little more focused investigation of the nooks and crannies this building had to offer. Little did he know he was being watched from just beyond the treeline a few yards away. Cas had arrived to this location earlier in the evening after overhearing the brothers discuss the spot during their drive and had already easily smote the novice nest dwelling here. This meant Dean and Sam weren't actually in any immediate danger. Which was really perfect for Cas now, because he planned on having a little fun with Dean while he had the opportunity of Sam being distracted. Cas zapped out of his hiding spot halting Dean in his tracks with a startled cry. 

“Dammit Cas! What the hell?” Dean shouted, before realizing he was supposed to be on a hunt and lowering his voice to an aggravated whisper. “Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack? What are you even doing here?” 

Not phased by his angry outburst Cas held his smirking grin, advancing towards Dean slowly, replying. “A heart attack? No Dean, but I am sure your heart will be racing all the same by the time I’m through with you.” 

Grabbing a now wide-eyed Dean by the shoulders, Cas swung him around surging forward to back him roughly into the side of the barn. The surprise mixing with the roughness of being manhandled into this position served only to heighten Dean’s sudden onslaught of arousal and as Cas pressed firmly into him the hardness protruding into his hip gave him a pretty clear picture of how Cas was feeling about this as well. 

Despite the roughness of his initial movements, when Cas brought his lips to brush against Dean’s there was a softness and patience that he wasn’t expecting from the angel. He’d gone from zero to sixty and his already conditioned body had responded appropriately but now Cas was moving so slowly against his lips that it was torture. Dean tried pushing forward, adding some desperation to the kiss but Cas wasn’t having it, keeping Dean held just out of reach for anything more than the endless closed-mouth kisses he was pressing against his lips, across his cheeks, and down his jaw.

“Caaas”, Dean whined. “What are you waiting for?” he supplied between panting breaths as he tried to spur the Angel on.

Luckily for Dean, Cas was secretly a sucker for that pout Dean probably wasn’t even aware he was making, and he pushed ever so slightly forward with his hips providing some much needed friction to both of their confined arousals. Still refusing Dean entrance to his mouth, Cas opened just enough to slide his tongue along Dean’s kiss swollen lower lip drawing a frustrated yet pleased growl from his hunter. It felt like hours for Dean panting against Cas’ mouth as he kissed every inch of those ever so chapped lips, until Cas slid his hands from Dean’s shoulders, where he had been holding him against the wall, up to lace through his hair. Tugging on the short locks in time with a long roll of his hips, Cas had Dean gasping into the cool night air as sparks of pain and pleasure coursed through his body, settling low in his stomach. 

This was the kind of foreplay Dean lived for but so rarely experienced. It wasn’t every day a partner came along who could rough you up just enough to get your blood flowing south, while maintaining a gentle rhythm of kisses and sighs that could melt you into a puddle with their soft sweetness. But Cas was both these things; a mighty powerful celestial wavelength of intent capable of smiting any creature on Earth, but who for some reason chose to exhibit patience and desire with this sub average human. Dean was almost lost in thought for a moment when suddenly hot breath was warming his ear as Cas chuckled lightly, his stubble gently scratching the side of Dean’s face. 

“Now Dean, focus. And don’t go getting too excited just yet. I still have so much planned for you.” 

Unable to stifle a moan at the endless scenarios passing through his mind at those words, Dean fumbled over a response, until all thoughts were blown away by Cas’ mouth recapturing his, tongue pressing against his bottom lip. And this time, when Dean’s lips parted Cas surged forward lapping up every inch as if he was tasting him for the first time. They stayed like this as the minutes dragged on, locked in a war of groans and bites and the rolling of hips, rutting against each other in the middle of nowhere as if they were the only people left on Earth. 

But at some point, it became not enough for Cas and he moved on to the next part of his plan. Hands leaving Dean’s hair, returning to his chest, finding the collar of Dean’s flannel shirt and without ever breaking their kiss ripping it open, buttons flying off into the abyss, as he pushed it down off broad muscular shoulders, exposing flushed skin to the twilight. 

Dean had leaned back when his shirt was suddenly torn off him, and with wide eyes deeply darkened with lust he watched as strong hands traveled down his chest, stopping at his waist to unbuckle his belt before pulling it out of his jeans and letting it fall to the ground beside them. For a moment, when Cas looked up at him, eyes equally glazed with want, he was sure this would be the “next time” blow job he was promised in the shower earlier in the week, but then as the angel began licking a stripe straight down his abs, catching his zipper in his mouth when he reached his waist, sinking slowly to the ground while freeing his erection from it’s jean clad prison, Dean thought that maybe Cas had bigger plans for him. And as Cas shimmied Dean’s jeans the rest of the way off of him he was suddenly glad he didn’t bother to wear boxers today for it was one less layer of clothing to have to wait to be removed. Thank god for laundry day.

But instead of staying fixed on his knees in front of Dean, Cas suddenly rose back up hooking his arms under Dean’s knees, hands firmly grabbing his ass, lifting Dean up with him along the way. By the time Cas was standing at full height Angel strength allowed for Dean to be held clear above Cas’ shoulders, back pressed firmly against the wall behind him. Dean's head was spinning at the sudden change of altitude because for the many, **many** ways Dean has experienced sex, never has it been suspended ass naked 6 feet in the air by angelic grace in the middle of the Iowa countryside. 

Just when Dean got his bearings Cas seemed to do the same as he shifted slightly to exhale deep hot breaths against the sensitive balls mere inches from his face. When Cas slid out his tongue to track a wet path from the base of Dean’s swollen cock all the way to the tip, savoring the saltiness in the precum leaking steadily, Dean moaned louder than ever before. The exhilaration of being held up in this position brought to the forefront the reminder that Cas was far from human and knowing he was being ravished by this celestial being got Dean hot in a way he didn't think was possible. 

While Cas kept up his rhythm of leaving sucking kisses to the underside of Dean's cock and lapping into his slit until he was a writhing mess Dean was helpless to do anything but tense and squirm, debauched sounds flowing out of his mouth into the night surrounding him. Finally Cas moved on and in one achingly slow slide he swallowed the entirety of Dean’s cock, nose pressing firmly against tensing stomach muscles. Dean's head slammed back at this, thud echoing off the old barn, drawing out another groan from the hunter as the heat surrounding his dick began to bob back and forth at a delicious pace. 

Cas kept up his flawless rhythm, kneading the firm flesh of Dean’s ass in his hands, using his grip to push further and further on each thrust. Dean’s dangerously close to cumming, stringing along slurs of _”fuck yes, yes, so good Cas”_ and “ _Cas, more, don’t stop, please!_ ” and Cas must sense his impending orgasm as suddenly his mouth leaves Dean’s cock high and dry, instead sliding his body down so Dean's legs can wrap around his waist crashing their mouths together to silence all of Dean’s whining at the loss of stimulation. But Cas isn't done with him yet and suddenly he’s bucking forward as a slick finger slides its way along the crease of his ass. 

How did Cas manage to lube up his fingers? Angel powers have their advantages he assumes but doesn't have time to dwell on it as a second finger has joined in and both are now rubbing in small circles against his hole. 

“Ohhhh Cass.. oh, fuck.” 

Dean mewls against Cas’ neck, nipping at the tender flesh along his jaw, leaving marks he knows won't be there for long. Cas nudges him back, blue eyes finally making contact with green, bearing all the heat and intensity their bodies are busy generating. Cas is the one that finally surges forward, lips crashing into lips, tongues battling tongues as Cas chooses this moment to plunge his finger in past the tight ring of muscle, swallowing the sinful moan Dean forces out at the sudden intrusion. Keeping their kiss heated to distract from the initial discomfort Dean is no doubt feeling, Cas slowly pumps his finger in and out mirroring the rhythm with his tongue. Building up a relentless rhythm Cas doesn’t let up and Dean’s head is swimming, filthy sounds flooding from his lips as a light sheen of sweat spreads across his forehead. As a second finger joins the first the guttural moan sent out into the night is wanton and reckless. If they were on an actual hunt, not that Dean’s even thought about that in recent moments, surely he would have just called all danger his way. But Cas knows they’re safe so he ups his game, hooking his fingers with each thrust until he finds the spot Dean didn’t know he needed found. And Dean can’t breathe yet somehow he shouts a wrecked scream into Cas’ shoulder. No one has ever pulled these noises out of him and he wasn’t even really aware he was capable of making them, but Cas loves them and shows no signs of stopping the movements that are drawing them out. 

At last that’s what Dean thought but Cas apparently has other plans in mind and takes a step back from the wall, Dean still in tow, until he withdraws his fingers and drops him back down on to shaky legs. Then Cas is spinning him around, one hand firmly on his hip and the other pushing on his shoulders to bend him forward. Dean has no choice but to throw his hands in front of him to hold himself up against the wall. He wasn’t exactly sure what he expected Cas to do next after the intense finger fucking he’d just been given but he did not see Cas dropping to his knees in the dirt behind him before lapping his tongue at Dean’s entrance anywhere in the agenda. His knees almost give out right there as his eyes roll back into his head before squeezing shut with a low breathy growl of Cas’ name. 

Approving of his reaction, Cas thrusts his tongue into the still tight heat, letting out a moan of his own that reverberates through Dean’s entire body. Continuing his assault, soft hands return to knead the firm cheeks in front of him and Dean didn’t think someone grabbing his ass could feel this good. As Cas re-adds a finger to Dean’s hole while licking around the entrance suddenly the orgasm that wasn’t even on the horizon is crashing through him and this time his knees really do give out as he crashes down to the ground, Cas reaching around to stroke him through the waves of pleasure. Dean rests his head back against Cas’ shoulder as he listens to the gruff voice whisper little praises of “So good Dean” and “Just beautiful” into his ear. As his cock becomes oversensitive in his blissed out state he lets out a final shuddering moan slumping fully against Cas’ body, limbs exhausted from all the excitement. 

Somewhere in his consciousness, Dean hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps rushing towards them and the tiny siren going off in his head reminds him he’s supposed to be on alert hunting a vampire. But with Cas cradling him tightly against his body and his clothing discarded in piles around them Dean isn’t able to get up with any sort of speed, so when it's Sam that comes rushing around the corner shouting his name he can’t do anything but throw his hands over his groin to at least spare his brother the sight of his fading erection. 

Sam stops abruptly when he sees the two of them in the dirt, and Dean can see the moment Sam realizes what the cries he’d heard from afar were actually caused by. And as he looks between Dean and Cas, shocked into silence and Dean too mortified to talk his way out of this, Cas puts that god damned smirk back on his face and that cocky son of a bitch just looks at him and says, 

“Hello Sam.” before glancing back at Dean over his shoulder and adding, “Oh, and I already found the vampires you were looking for. They’re dead. There is no longer a threat here.”

And suddenly Dean’s clothing has been returned to his body and Cas is gone, leaving Dean panting in the dirt thankful for the night sky hopefully hiding his deep crimson blush at being caught fucked out and pants down by his little brother. 

Dean drags himself back to his feet and huffs at Sam to get back to the car. They drive the rest of the way back to the bunker in silence, Sam still not having spoke a word until they’re only a few miles from home when apparently he can’t keep it in any longer. 

“So, uh- you and Cas?” he says over barely contained giggling.

Dean just huffs in a vague affirmative, then there’s more silence. 

“So, the shower back at that motel. That was you two again there too?” Sam continues full grin tugging at the corners of his mouth..

“Yes Sammy, Jesus, no more questions!” and this time the street lights provide just enough light for Sam to see the blush that’s become a semi-permanent part of Dean’s features. But Sam’s had his fun, and truth be told, he might have hoped it was Cas shacking up with his brother after everything they’ve been through, but that didn’t mean he felt any less horrified at actually catching them in the act. There were sides of his brother he just wasn’t meant to see, and that had certainly been one of them. 

‘ _Oh well, good for them_ ’ he thought. 

Back at the bunker Dean fled instantly to his room, embarrassment still evident in the blush on his cheeks. It wasn’t that he was upset Sam had found out about him and Cas’ more private activities, he knew Sam wouldn’t really mind in the end. It was that Dean had never completely lost himself like that during sex and replaying the scene in his mind on the drive home he still couldn’t believe the noises his body was capable of making in the heat of the moment. Still unsure of Cas’ endgame with all these surprise visits Dean slumped down on his bed. Cas may have the upper hand now, but one of these times he was going to get him back. Dean would show him what it was like to be on the receiving end of skills he definitely knew he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am SO sorry for dropping off this one for a whole month. I wrote the first draft of this chapter then with the holidays I was traveling and never got back around to doing any edits until now. There are 2 chapters left after this one so hopefully I can get them out in a more timely fashion. Thanks to anyone who still stuck around to read this. I love you all <3
> 
> Also, as usual, you can find me here on tumblr: [Hi](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/personal-space-pls-cas)


	5. In the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks it's time to get his payback for all of Cas' antics, but can he actually pull his plan off without Cas getting suspicious?

Enough was enough. The fifth time, well there wasn’t going to be a fifth time as far as Dean was concerned. Cas had his fun toying with him but _I’m wearing the pants now dammit! And Cas was just going to deal with not wearing the pants when I’m around, erm, well,_ “you know what I mean,” Dean grumbled to himself before smugly thinking, _Take that Cas, I’ll show you!_

It was a new day and despite the obscenely compromising position Sam had stumbled upon Dean in last night the brothers went around the bunker in what had become a normal routine. The morning began with Sam going out for his daily jog while Dean stumbled around the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. He was just plating the pile of eggs and bacon he whipped up when Sam came back in the kitchen fresh off his post-run shower. 

“Here ya go Sam. Eggs and **bacon** ,” Dean grimaced while holding up air quotes around the word bacon. He wasn’t sure it should actually be allowed to be called bacon because it was some weird hippie brand Sam made him pick up and it wasn’t even actual pork. _What even is tofu anyway?_ But he guessed after scarring his brother and Sam having the decency to only break out into unbridled laughter once during the whole thing, it was the least he could do. 

Sam grinned and took the plate willingly, immediately grabbing a piece of said disgusting bacon and stuffing it into his mouth. Apparently getting up to run at the asscrack of dawn builds up an appetite. From there on out the two of them mostly went their separate ways. Sam in the library reading up on some of the old books he’d flagged as worth looking into, while occasionally checking the internet for any leads on new cases. And Dean alternating between reorganizing their extensive weapons collection in the dungeon, and his own extensive record collection in his room. After a couple more meals and a few shared conversations about what may or may not be a case based off of some local news reports a few towns over, it was safely time for Dean to make an exit to his bedroom without arising suspicion. 

_A well placed yawn for dramatic effect_ , and “Well Sammy, I’m about ready to hit the hay. G’night.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

\--

Safely in his room, Dean locked the door behind him. It’s not like it would really stop Sam from knowing what’s going on inside, the walls weren’t soundproof if he happened to be walking by, but it would at least stop him from seeing something he would probably prefer not to ever see again. 

Something about clicking that lock heightened Dean’s awareness of what was hopefully going to happen. He had this whole thing planned out in his head at some point today between deciding if the knives should go in the top or the middle drawer of the weapon’s cabinet. He had stumbled upon a pair of handcuffs in the storeroom that allegedly could “contain even Heaven’s mightiest”, or so the label said. He actually had no proof putting these on an Angel would stop them from flying right off, returning pissed off and seeking revenge, but he figured it was the best he was going to do aside from surrounding his bed with Holy Oil and even he wasn’t that sadistic. 

Plus, even if the handcuffs worked, he’d let Cas out of them if he asked. He wasn’t planning on actually trapping him there in his bedroom against his will, he just needed something to show Cas he meant business and that for once, they were playing with his rules on his turf. 

Changing into his thin grey sweatpants and black fitted tee, Dean tucked the handcuffs under his pillow and stretched out on top of his covers. Propping up his head he pulled out an old magazine he swiped from the library earlier and pretended to be interested in reading it, hoping Castiel would decide to show before too long. But as Dean paged through the articles and actually took the time to read some of them in full, _these aren’t actually half bad_ , he realized a hour and a half had passed and still no sign of his Angel. He was growing impatient. 

Another half hour went by and it was nearing 2 am, so Dean gave in. “Might as well just give him a call.” After all, he could bluff his way through a prayer just to get the guy in the room, couldn’t he? So, pressing his hands together in his lap, he closed his eyes and began, 

_Hey Castiel, are you listening? I know it’s late, but I need some help on a case, so if you got a second and can do a quick fly by, I’d appreciate it. Uh, thanks._

For a moment, nothing happened, but then just like clockwork the whooshing of air signaled Cas’ arrival to the space immediately next to the bed. 

“Hello, Dean.”

 _Great,_ Dean thought, _now I just need to get him close enough so I can grab his wrist and throw on the cuffs before he can fly away. This seemed way easier in my head._

“Tell me about this case you mentioned needing help with.” Cas stared down at him pensively, waiting for Dean to speak. 

“Uh, well Cas,” Dean began, followed by a long pause. _Oh god, say something you idiot. He’s going to know you’re making everything up._ “Wh-why don’t you grab a seat? Take a load off your wings.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow for a moment, and Dean thought for sure he was made, but then Cas moved to sit on the edge of the mattress aligned with Dean’s hip, angled towards him. 

_Perfect, this won’t be so difficult after all! Alright, Winchester, on three. One, Two, Thr-_ “Hey Cas, what the- **oof** \- son of a bitch!”

Dean looked down into his lap to see his own two hands cuffed together in front of him. _Awesome_ Turns out he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought because the second he’d reached under his pillow on the count of three to spring his trap, Cas had reacted faster, spinning the cuffs out of Dean’s own hands while pinning them down to where they are currently locked before him. 

Even with his hands cuffed and Cas boring a hole through his face with that even stare, Dean didn’t feel threatened. He knew that if he just asked, Cas would take them off and this will all be over, but to be honest, even though it's nowhere near his plans for the night, and Dean has no idea what’s actually going to happen now that he’s been caught, he’s alright with this, and also a little turned on if he’s being honest. 

Cas stands now, moving away from the bed across the room to the desk. Sliding his coat off, followed by his suit jacket he folds them both over the back of the chair before turning to face Dean who hasn’t moved from his place on the bed. 

“Dean, handcuffs, really?” Cas says this in a way that should read disappointment, but based on the look in those blue eyes and the tug in the corners of that plush mouth Dean knows it’s definitely more accurately read as arousal. “Did you think you were going to fool me that easily? It’s 2 o’clock in the morning. You aren’t researching a case at this hour in your room. I know you better than that.”

As he says this, Cas is slowly unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves, then loosening his tie so he hangs slack around his tanned neck. Dean knows Cas just asked him a question, and he should answer so he tries not to think about latching his teeth onto that soft spot right below Castiel’s jaw and sucking until he leaves a delicious red mark, but honestly his brain isn’t really the one driving the car at the moment and he’s easily distracted. 

“So Dean,” Cas begins, stepping forward back towards the bed, “since you lured me here under false pretenses, you don’t really deserve my honesty in return. But, I’m feeling generous, so I’ll have you know that I was planning on letting you lead things the next time we indulged ourselves, however, I see now that I was mistaken in assuming you were deserving of this, so apparently a punishment is in order. Don’t you think?”

Cas was now stopped back at the side of the bed and somehow appeared to be looming over Dean’s prone form on top of the covers. _Punishment? What does he mean by punishment?_ Dean wasn’t sure where this was headed, but the look on Castiel’s face made it clear this was a game he was pretty sure he would be an idiot not to want to play. 

Still not resigning himself to having no control over the situation Dean shuffles his cuffed hands a little lower to hopefully cover some of the painfully obvious arousal growing in his lap. _Dammit you traitor. We were the ones wearing the pants!_ , he silently chastises his dick for giving away how turned on this bossy Angel routine was making him. So instead of all the other maybe more obvious choices for responses, Dean instead goes with,

“What punishment are you going to give me?” and when Cas’ eyes snap up to stare into him, unwavering blue against surprised green he finds himself unconsciously adding a “Sir” onto the end of his question much to Cas’ visible delight if him biting his lower lip is anything to go by. 

Dean now realizes he may have unearthed a new kink of his own, or at least dusted off a kink he hasn’t experimented with in a very long time. Cas turns now walking back over to his coat and for a second a wave of panic rushes over Dean that he has said something wrong, but when Cas turns back around he’s holding something black balled up in his hands and with relief Dean realizes they are just progressing on to the next stage of their game. 

“Before we get to your punishment,” and hell if that word doesn’t send chills through his whole body every time he hears it, “Dean, I’ll ask that you change into something I brought just for you.” 

Dean’s confused and it must read clear as day on his face, because Cas un-balls the object in his hand holding it up for him to see. Black lace-trimmed satin panties. _Yep, no mistake there._ Cas is holding up a pair of panties and God help him if Dean isn’t immediately wondering what they’ll feel like against his most delicate areas. His dick agrees with this line of thought as it twitches against his bound hands in his lap. 

Cas is still holding up the panties, clearly waiting for something from Dean, so when Cas takes them back into his fist and runs them down the full length of his own torso, most noticeably over the bulge in his own suit pants Dean practically moans, “Yes, sir. I’ll wear them,” and Castiel is instantly moving towards him. 

Dean realizes soon with his hands cuffed, even though they are in front of him, he needs some assistance in changing out of his current wardrobe. Cas already seems aware of this before he even asks because he’s being pushed back into his pillows as Cas slides across the bed so Dean’s looked down at his kneeling before his feet. Wrapping one hand firmly around each of Dean’s ankles Cas maintains unwavering eye contact as he slides Dean’s legs apart until he has enough room to work his way between them. Calves and thighs tremble under the weight of Cas’ hands as they drag along the thin material on his sweatpants. Right when his hands meet the bend of Dean’s legs, inches from the bulge straining against the fabric, they lift up and away, denying the friction so eagerly awaited and instead delicately pull at the ties on his waistband, loosening his pants so they can be more easily removed. 

As Cas is working on undoing the ties at his waist with quiet focus, Dean thinks he’s being clever as he arches his hips up off the mattress seeking pressure from the hands above. Cas of course is no idiot, and realizes what he’s trying to do almost immediately, pulling his hands away leaving a smack on his thigh, not too hard, but just enough so Dean knows to knock it off. Likely the only warning he’ll get. Huffing under his breath, _Prude!_ , Dean relaxes back into the mattress, focusing instead on evening out his breathing so he actually manages to last long enough to get to what’s in store for tonight. 

Finally loosening the band of the sweatpants, Cas slides them along with the pair of boxers straight off in one fluid motion leaving Dean’s throbbing cock bouncing against his abdomen. Sliding his hands back up the hunter’s legs, Castiel kneads the flesh of muscular tanned thighs and Dean wants nothing more than to reach up and grasp those forearms that held the power to so easily haul him up against the side of that barn just the day prior. 

Sliding his hands under the bend of Dean’s knees, Cas pulls upwards until Dean gets the hint and bends his legs bracketing Cas’ shoulders as he leans forward to suck kisses and nip little teasing bites to the inside of those same thighs. By the time Cas is done torturing the soft flesh under his control Dean is a writhing mess, groaning as he squirms around on the bed fighting the overwhelming urge to thread his fingers through Cas’ unruly hair which the handcuffs just make too difficult to really do.

Lifting off Dean’s body, hovering mere inches above, he ascends grabbing the cuffed hands along the way raising them until they’re securely held down above Dean’s head. Dean’s flattened out his legs now, stretched long on the bed, twitching with anticipation as Cas straddles his thighs holding them tightly in place. Running his fingers lightly along Dean’s sides, sliding along each rib, Dean lets out a long sigh just barely containing his laughter at the feather like feeling tracing his abdomen when the hem of his shirt is pulled upwards quickly, over his head and up his arms until it snags on the cuffs. Cas doesn’t seem surprised, like this was part of his plan and that’s made clear when he uses the shirt to tie around the headboard, securing them in place. 

Dean could probably pull free if he wanted to, but he’s not going to bother trying. Even the threat of restraints, leaving himself vulnerable to Cas’ every whim should terrify him, but all it does it pump his blood full of adrenaline, and his body shivers with excitement as Cas leans down close to his ear for his next words. 

“Dean, do you have a safeword?” 

Cas’ breath is heavy in his ear and for a second Dean’s lost in the feeling of body heat radiating against his bare skin. He also honestly wasn’t expecting to be asked such an official question, clearly someone’s done their homework. Dean hasn’t needed a safeword in a very long time, but luckily he still remembers one that works for him. 

“Impala” Dean whispers, knowing Cas is close enough to hear him, and _holy shit, saying that out loud, this is really happening. I just told him my safe word._

Cas seems satisfied, nodding gently before grabbing Dean’s earlobe lightly between his teeth pulling a satisfied mewl from the bound man beneath him. Squeezing his eyes shut Dean takes in the sensations of being in such close proximity, but it ends too quickly. Cas lifts off the bed moving to stand beside it, eyeing Dean with a predatory look he’s only ever seen in animals. With Cas looming over him like this, Dean can’t help but be painfully aware of the fact that Cas has a LOT more clothing on than him, but he doesn’t have time to blush about that fact as Cas reaches up to where his hands are tied, but this time he has the panties back in hand. 

Slowly, inch by painstakingly delicate inch, Cas drags those satin panties along Dean’s body. Down each arm as they strain against their bonds, across each cheek as eyes squeeze shut again, along his chest making sure to drag extra slow across his peaked nipples, the lace making the slightest bit of friction as they pass, jolting his cock with an extra ounce of heat. Cas continues this slow pattern along his body all the way down to Dean’s feet, pointedly skipping his obvious erection in the process. As they swirl around the bottoms of his feet Dean’s ticklishness gets in the way again and he groans as he tries to remain still but manages a good bit of squirming around. 

All it takes is a hard click of his tongue from Cas and a light slap to Dean’s inner thigh and Dean spits out a “Sorry, sir.” He’s done playing now and the panties are lined up over Dean’s feet, sliding all the way up those long legs until they settle into a glove like fit, hardness straining against the cool smoothness of that heavenly fabric. He has half a mind to think Cas had these made specifically in his measurements, because nothing has ever fit his body this perfectly. _Oh god, they feel amazing,_ Dean thinks, but doesn’t speak yet because Cas hasn’t said a word and he’s not sure if it would be acting out if he does and somewhere along the way he now wants to please Cas with his actions though he’s not sure when that change took over. 

Lifting his head from where it was pressed firmly into the pillows, Dean chances a look at himself now that he has the panties on and the sight somehow turns him on even more. The head of his swollen cock peeks just above the top of the waistband and the sight of something so obscene wrapped in something so delicate sends heated shivers to his core. He watches as a few beads of precum leak out of the tip as he twitches against the fabric, and his eyes dart up to catch Cas’ already staring down at him almost devoid of their blue thanks to the lust blowing his pupils wide. 

Something about seeing Cas enjoying this as much as he was heightens his arousal still and he knows he shouldn’t but his body is screaming things like _touchme! touchme! touchme!_ and he can’t help himself as he begins to circle his hips, rubbing the material deliciously against himself. Of course Cas immediately shoots him a daring look and though there’s no words spoken but the silence tells Dean what Cas is most likely to lead with next, so it’s no surprise when he finally speaks up. 

“So, about your punishment..”

And Dean’s eyes follow Cas as he paces pensively around the foot of the bed. It’s been awhile since he’s subbed for anyone, and never anyone who could actually take him apart like he knows Castiel is capable of, but instead of the nerves he expects to feel, he’ll be damned if he isn’t excited to find out what’s in store for their first time. He wasn’t actually asked a question, so he stays quiet, again waiting for Cas to continue. 

“Since you can’t seem to sit still for me for even one second tonight, I was thinking I might as well give you a reason not to sit still, or maybe not sit at all for the next few days anyway.” A smile pulls at the corner of Cas’ mouth as he glances up to see Dean’s reaction, and Dean’s sure he probably is pretty comical looking with an ever growing damp spot on the front of his satin panties and his jaw hanging wide open like a damn cartoon character. Cas recovers quickly however, maintaining composure as he continues now that he knows he has Dean’s attention. 

“How about I turn that perfect ass of yours nice and pink? Say 10, no, no, that’s not enough,” Cas argues with himself as he paces back and forth again, “hmm, 20 sounds right, yes, that’s perfect, 20 hits. Nothing too severe though,” He’s looking back at Dean now, “After All, this is your first slip-up.” 

Dean can’t believe he’s hearing these things coming from an Angel’s mouth. His angel nonetheless. Surely this type of language wasn’t part of their vernacular, despite everything else they’d already done, this was a whole new kind of dirty for them, and he fucking **loved** it. He’s so turned on it feels like every cell in his body is vibrating with want and he couldn’t sound more eager, “Yes Sir. 20 sounds right Sir.” 

This was not how he thought this night was going to go. This was miles, maybe continents even, away from how he thought this night was going to go. With almost no fanfare at all Cas strides around the side of the bed grabbing one elbow and one leg flipping Dean over onto his stomach the t-shirt twisting to allow for the cuffs to comfortably move with him. Dean shifts up a little to lean on his forearms so it’s easier to breathe and maybe also to hide some of the blush that’s suddenly creeping up to his ears as he realizes how exposed he really is. 

He hisses slightly as the dampened stain material, chilled by the exposure to the room’s air, presses against his now throbbing arousal. At least one added benefit of being placed on his stomach is despite not moving in the slightest, his body alone is providing some much needed pressure in that area. He feels Cas reach over him, as fingers slide through his hair, nails scratching gently against his scalp, and he hears himself practically purring at the contact. Since when did he get all snuggly and affectionate during sex? What was Cas doing to him? 

Those fingers leave his head and slide gently down his spine, tracing little nonsensical patterns in the muscles of his back as he lets out a deep breath, body relaxing down into the mattress. Skating along the lace at the trim of his panties, Cas lets them slide across the material to dip under the hem where his thighs meet his ass and a full body shiver rattles through Dean uncontrollably. 

“So, beautiful, Dean. You’re just...amazing.” 

Dean’s surprised by the words, spoken roughly in Cas’ usual tone, yet, something about the gentleness and sincerity in those words takes his breath away. He can hear the smile in Cas’ voice as he says them and it couldn’t feel more in contrast with the activity they’re about to take part in. 

But then it’s all over, as Dean is pulled quickly out of his inner musings by two quick cracks, the unmistakable sound of skin hitting satin covered skin, as his body is jolted into the mattress with Cas’ first hits landing perfectly in the center of each side of his ass. The surprise gets to him more than anything. It doesn’t really hurt and Dean knows Cas isn’t using full strength or he’d probably be dead right now, but he still can’t stop his breath from picking up a little. 

Cas circles his hand in slow smoothing patterns over the areas he just hit, so when that hand disappears Dean tenses, knowing another is coming. What he doesn’t expect it to be is the next three, again in quick succession, alternating left, right, left, landing in the same spots as the first two. Grunting into the pillow that’s somehow found it’s way between his teeth is the only remedy for stopping the moan that was threatening to escape during that set, and he’s proud of himself for remaining quiet thus far even though Cas never told him he had to be. 

Immediately after Cas pauses again, the tendrils of burning begin to radiate from the area and he realizes getting all the way to 20 may be slightly more difficult than he first imagined. Unsure of whether or not the material from the panties is doing anything to help shield him from some of the sting, he decides to chance a glance back because hey, he knows he has a great ass and how do they look in these things anyway? 

Dean’s eyes only travel over his own body briefly before he looks a little farther away and notices the obvious tent in the front of his Angel’s suit pants. Definitely more pronounced that when he first noticed it earlier. As his gaze rises up Cas’ body, he can see the quicker rise and fall of his chest and damn, _This is getting him all worked up too,_ he thinks, but it’s the absolute devilish grin on his face that re-ignites the heat in Dean’s belly. That smile is a work of art, and with his wild hair and lust blown eyes, Cas is a sex dream most pure. 

“You’re doing wonderful, sweetheart. Just so perfect.” 

And the praise has him swooning while burying his head in his arms to hide his embarrassment at having to take such kind words. Then hits seven and eight land. Lower, intentionally Dean’s sure, because Cas has excellent aim, and between stifled moans Dean adds getting spanked across his upper thighs to the list of non-standard kinks definitely working for him. The pool of wetness on the front of his panties is just worsening and he might as well just accept now that they’re going to be ruined by the time him and Cas are done with this little session anyway. 

Strikes nine and ten find the center of his ass, spreading the heat from their impact across the entire surface, compounding with the heat from the first eight strikes to actually register as pain, but not so much that he needs it to stop. Cas is rubbing his hand over his pink, satin-covered ass before lifting his hand quickly, causing Dean to tense suddenly, expecting the next wave to begin, but he stops short, instead returning to the gentle smoothing motion, a chuckle escaping his throat. 

_Oh fuck, he’s messing with me now,_ Dean realizes, and he shoots a half-hearted glare back at him.

“That was a jerk move, Sir.” he fires off. 

Cas thinks this is even more hilarious apparently, as his chuckle deepens and the creases near his eyes form like they always do when he smiles wide. His earlier question about the satin’s effectiveness in dampening the pain will soon be answered as Cas tugs at the waistband of them to slide the garment out of the way, just under his cheeks. Dean takes another glance at his own ass and yep, it’s definitely a nice shade of pink like Cas had suggested, but they were only half way through. This probably wasn’t going to feel good tomorrow morning when he woke up. 

Cas only takes another second to admire his work before continuing quickly with hits eleven through fourteen, each in a new, freshly painful location, making sure Dean’s entire ass was red when he was done. There’s tears pricking now at the corners of Dean’s eyes, and somehow his dick is still rock hard, maybe even harder now than when they began, as each hit thrusts him forward just the slightest amount, rubbing him into the mattress. He’s also definitely panting now into his arms as he hangs his head and just let’s go to the sensations Cas brings upon him in this moment. He may or may not also be letting out small moans between each one, but honestly he’s not even sure anymore. 

The fifteenth blow he swears packs more force than the previous ones and he’s as unable to stop the yelp that’s wrenched from his throat as he is to stop the tears from sliding down his face fully formed. Cas’ hand is on his lower back, moving in soothing circles, as he leans close to Dean’s ear. 

“Only five more sweetheart. You’re doing so well for me. Amazing, really. Do you need to safeword? It’s alright if you do. You’ve been perfect.”

Dean can’t bring himself to look directly up at Cas to answer. All the praises mixed with the soothing gestures Cas was supplying him was more than enough to make him want to finish this. The pain was persistent, but nothing he couldn’t handle, so he shakes his head and chokes out a few words to let Cas know he was really alright. 

“N-no, Sir. I’m fine, you can keep going. Please, Sir.”

Cas hums in approval, sliding up on the bed straddling Dean’s thighs in one fluid movement. With his legs locked firmly between Cas’ he was definitely not squirming away from the remaining five hits. Taking his hands, warm against Dean’s skin, Cas cups his ass, massaging gently before sliding them up to run down the crease in the middle. They repeat this circular pattern, spreading fingertips a little wider each time but never making contact with his entrance, until a lone finger drifts just a little lower on one of the passes and just ever so lightly grazes across it sending a shockwave of need straight to Dean’s dick. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now. All tied up for me, perfect ass so pink, ready to take any punishment I have.” In the face of impossible odds, this just got a hundred times hotter for Dean and he isn’t even sure what Cas is planning to do now that he was on top of him. Confused for a second, he tries to look back at Cas for an answer. 

“What are you doing?” When Cas flicks the reddest part of his ass with his nail Dean quickly adds, “Sir.” 

“That’s better. Now, don’t mind what I’m doing. Turn back around, eyes forward or down at the mattress. We’re almost finished here.” And Dean doesn’t have to be told twice, returning to his previous position awaiting the next move. 

Then a lubed finger slid in between his ass, and Dean is once again thankful for whatever angelic magic allows for Cas to just make lube happen at will. The finger begins a slow, gentle stroking pattern around the outside of his hole, prodding ever so lightly but never pushing all the way in. Dean is trying his damnedest to maintain some control over his body but his panting is coming in faster breaths and his arms shudder against their restraints where he wants to tug them free. 

Hit sixteen falls loud, echoing in the room along with the half-sob, half-moan Dean doesn’t try to hold back as Cas pushes that finger all the way in, perfectly in sync with his strike. Sliding back out, Dean sighs at the loss, but that’s quickly replaced by another sinful moan as Cas just switches hands, thrusting back into Dean’s tight heat with a little more force this time as hit seventeen crashes down on the opposite cheek. 

Everything is happening so fast all of a sudden and Dean’s head is spinning, he can barely keep up. Cas switches hands again, adding a second finger this time and pumping them in and out faster than before, hooking them inside, reaching for that spot Dean knows he’s so close to hitting. _Is he missing it on purpose? Bastard!,_ he thinks, but all that’s coming out of his mouth are strings of “ah”’s and “oh yes”’s and he can’t put any more thought together than that. The slick slide of Cas’ fingers isn’t slowing down, and hit eighteen lands at the same time as those fingers finally reach that spot inside Dean that has him seeing stars as he grinds his hips into the mattress, arching his back, letting out a cry of equal parts pain and pleasure. It’s barely a second before hit nineteen lands the exact same way and suddenly Dean’s aware of the dull thrumming in his abdomen that he knows will lead to his orgasm if Cas just keeps going. But then he has a horrible thought, there’s only one hit left, and oh god, what if Cas just ends it there, he’s likely to explode from all the pent up energy coursing through him. 

“I need to- ah-, I, I can’t - please, Sir.” Dean writhes as best he can pressed heavily into the mattress and he swears he’s never been this worked up in his entire life. Cas is still methodically working two fingers in and out of his ass, hitting his prostate with laser precision time after time but it's never fast enough or hard enough and he needs a hand on his dick ten minutes ago, but none of it's coming together and it's frustrating to no end. Tears are spilling freely from his eyes now, soaking his forearms and the pillows below them. The sensation is taking over his entire existence, dampening all sensations that aren’t brought upon him by Castiel’s hands.

“Yes, sweetheart, I know you need to come. You’ve been so good for me, so you may come, but I only have one hit left, so you better hurry up.” The whine Dean lets out is unlike any noise he’s ever heard himself make before. 

Those torturous fingers pick up speed again, striking him from the inside again and again, as he does his best to rock his hips into the bed. Cas actually let’s him do it instead of scolding him this time, and he’ll have to remember to thank him for that if he doesn’t die from lack of orgasm first. When a third finger is added suddenly Dean just feels so much more, full. His orgasm is finally, absolutely within reach and he’s almost, almost, there when Cas pulls his fingers out, keeping his cheeks spread apart with that lube slicked hand as he lands hit number twenty right across Dean’s hole. The impact sends him arching wildly into the bed, shouting out at the top of his lungs, coming all over the front of those satin panties still bunched up beneath him. Throughout the seemingly endless shuddering moments as Dean rides out wave after wave of the most intense orgasm of his life, Cas stays fixed above him rubbing his back until his breathing evens out again and he goes slack against the mattress. 

He feels Cas move off of him, but he’s quickly repositioned right next to his head where he carefully unties the t-shirt from the bed frame, and then undoes the cuffs. Next he returns to Dean’s middle, nudging his hips up slightly so he can slide the panties the rest of the way off of him walking away to discard them. Dean doesn’t really move, more exhausted in the aftermath of everything than he’d thought, and for a moment as he’s coming back to himself he panics that Cas left him again and he’s alone. But then there’s water being set down on his nightstand, and that plushness of his grey robe is being wrapped around him gently, and is that…. _chocolate?_....yeah, a chocolate bar, alright sure. A real throb is beginning to make itself known in his ass, and he doesn’t want to move, but Cas is leaning down next to him with the water and he even got him a straw, so he leans up far enough to suck the straw into his mouth. As he drinks his own red rimmed eyes stare thankfully into the soft blues looking back at him, and he nuzzles into the hand Cas runs gently through his hair, pushing some sweaty strands off his forehead. Turns out he did a lot more screaming and sobbing than he intended tonight and was maybe a little dehydrated. Thankfully Cas was in sound enough mind to take care of him. 

Still next to him, Cas strips down to his boxers and Dean is confused for a moment until he is being picked up, cradled in his robe in Cas’ arms as Cas throws back the covers and slides Dean in on his side near the middle before crawling in beside him, propped up against the headboard. Cas lifts his arm up, visibly making room against his side, and the warm glowing smile he gives Dean is enough to get him crawling up the bed to tuck in against the offered side. Cas slowly strokes circles into his back, pressing soft kisses into Dean’s hair as he whispers to him praises of Dean’s “beauty”, “goodness”, and “perfection” in between feeding him little squares of the chocolate bar. Dean normally shies away from this kind of attention, it’s beyond cuddling, but he’s too tired to blush and his ass hurts too much to roll away. Plus if he’s being honest with himself, this is beyond fantasy, and he doesn’t want it to end, but it's far too late at night for a heart-to-heart with himself. 

Sleep claims him soon after he finishes the chocolate, and as he listens to the heartbeat in Cas’ chest lulling him to sleep the throbbing in his ass is replaced by a warm glowing tingle but he’s too far within the clutches of sleep to question it. All he can manage is, “‘Night Cas’”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, none of my fics are beta'd so, whoops on any typos, if there's anything that doesn't make sense, let me know and I'll fix them! Gracias!
> 
> This chapter somehow came out MUCH MUCH longer than previous ones, so hopefully you like it. It was also, not at all where I was planning on taking this fic, but uh, this is what came out when I wrote it, so hopefully it's not too horribly out of place. It honestly could be it's own oneshot maybe but meh. Let me know what you think but I mean, let's face it, is there really a plot in this fic anyway? ;) Barely. 
> 
> Also if anyone is confused, (this has come up), the italics are all Dean's thoughts. 
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who commented on previous chapters asking for me. Comments like that are seriously encouraging and were really the reason this chapter got shuffled together in the first place. I love you all <3


	6. In All Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets to have things go his way for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this begins I wanted to give a SUPER HUGE SHOUTOUT AND THANK YOU TO [CopaceticBrainBox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox). 
> 
> This chapter was a mess of word vomit and she not only fixed all my horrible grammar and typos but also pushed me where I was stuck, yelled at me (nicely) when I switched POV for no fucking reason, and is honestly responsible for me ever finishing this and actually publishing it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The past few weeks had been something rather unexpected for Dean Winchester. I mean, if even a month ago someone would have told him he’d have to not only confront his deep seeded and perpetually ignored attraction to his best friend the Angel, he would have scoffed harder than anyone had ever scoffed before. Add to that participating in a variety of increasingly kinky sexual endeavours with said best friend? 

Well now you were just off your rocker entirely.

But all of that did indeed happen and while Dean didn’t really see it as something he needed to get _revenge_ on Cas for doing, it was more along the lines of something he needed to find time to do with Cas again, as soon as possible, for as long as time would permit.

Waking up this morning, the morning after _that_ night where his plan for half-hearted revenge went in a completely different direction, was- really fucking comfortable. Expecting to at least be in some amount of pain or soreness for the variety of places on his body Cas had worked over (one way or another), Dean gently drifted back to Earth this morning 100% pain free and more well rested than he can remember feeling in God knows how long.

It took a few more seconds to realize part of that comfort was the cocoon he seemed to be wrapped in, an Angel sized cocoon to be specific. Cas’ arms holding him tucked tightly against his chest, while Dean could hear the soft exhales and steady rhythm to Cas’ sleep-like state. Sure Cas didn’t need to sleep, but he still kind of zoned out from time to time and this seemed to be one of those occasions. Blinking rapidly a few times, Dean tried to catch a glimpse of the Angel’s sleeping form without startling him awake. Tilting his head back a few inches, he looked up, but only then realized how closely that put their mouths to each other. Cas’ barely parted lips hovered above Dean’s own and he couldn’t seem to help himself leaning ever so slightly in to press the lightest of kisses to that soft mouth. Two or three pecks later and the lips before him were still unresponsive so Dean began to pull away when suddenly the arms around him gripped tighter and a smooth tongue was sliding its way along his lower lip. Gasping at the unexpected response his eyes sprung open only to be met with morning-hazy blues staring back at him.

Cas’ grip loosened slightly so Dean could lean back just enough to catch the full effect of the grin spread across his face. Dean couldn’t help a mirroring smile of his own as another kiss was pressed to his lips.

“So gorgeous, Dean.” Cas sighed against his mouth. Usually this would have been a comment worthy of protest from the hunter but Cas must have sensed the impending objection, cutting him off with another flurry of kisses. Hand cradling the back of Dean’s head, Cas rolled forward with a grace only found in the most inhuman of creatures, until he was slotted between Dean’s legs pressing him fully into the mattress. 

Still caught up in the haze of his morning fogged brain further clouded over by the simmering arousal making it's way through his body, Dean had become malleable - putty in Castiel’s hands really. It wasn’t until the warning signs of ‘air, need air’ became prevalent in his consciousness that Dean broke out of his trance. Panting helplessly, their eyes locked and something sparked in Dean’s mind. A drive, desire like a force, flooding his system, screaming for dominance and control of this situation. After being so submissive to Cas’ previous advances (not that he was really complaining) his body wanted to finally have control and the mental list of things he wanted to do to the Angel was growing at a rapid pace. 

He began by his hands slowly up Cas’ torso, tracing his hip bones, following a meandering path along his stomach as the muscles below twitched with the light touches, they finally made their way up to firm muscular shoulders. Using a technique he’d only perfected during hunts gone sideways Dean flipped Cas over onto his back, leaving him straddling the wide-eyed Angel. The little gasp Cas had let escape at Dean’s sudden movement told him all he needed to know about how on board Cas was with him being in charge. Leaning in for another filthy kiss, Dean made sure to grind his hips down, feeling the groan vibrate through the body beneath him. After a few moments, when it seemed like Cas was growing impatient, Dean moved those kisses in a trail across his jaw and down onto his chest, sliding smoothly down Cas’ body until he was grinding against a muscular leg and sucking red marks into the soft skin covering sharp hip bones. 

Cas was trying his best to remain patient, but Dean knew that wouldn’t last long, as fingers slid their way into his short hair, nudging him in the direction of the very excited cock just inches from his face. But Dean was purposely avoiding that for the moment, as teasing Cas was quickly becoming his new favorite pastime. Everytime he’d switch from kissing one side of his body to the other he’d ghost a deep exhale of hot air across the swollen member watching it twitch with want for contact it wasn’t getting. Cas was lost in all the suspense, throwing his head back into the pillows every time Dean passed over him. 

‘If he’s this wrecked now, I can’t wait to see what he’ll be like by the time I get to the good part.’

Deciding it was time to move onto the next step of his plan, Dean realized he’d need a couple things if this was going to go where he wanted it to. The first of those things was a bathroom he suddenly realized. So, with an attempt to make the smoothest exit while maintaining his air of control over the situation Dean quickly slide the entire way back up to eye level over Cas’ body. The sudden movement snapped open blue eyes that were previously squeezed shut with suspense. In his deepest, roughest voice Dean whispered close enough to Cas’ mouth that he could feel every word hitting his lips. 

“I’m going to step away for five minutes. You are going to stay right here, **exactly** as I leave you, and you will not move. What you will do is think about all the various ways I can, and **will** , make you scream when I return. If I come back and find that you were unable to follow my simple directions, be sure you will enjoy the consequences much less than you’ll enjoy what I have planned for you. Is that clear, Castiel?” 

Throwing in Cas’ full name wasn’t planned, but when Dean felt the shudder run through the angel’s body he knew it had the effect he was aiming for. Cas was practically panting below him, which was particularly amusing for a being that didn’t even need to breathe. Cas’ eyes were wide and glossy, and Dean could pinpoint the moment arousal won over as the black of his pupils expanded to overtake blue eyes in a glassy haze. Despite Cas’ obvious reaction it wasn’t until he managed to force his head into a small nod that Dean continued. 

“Excellent. Now be good for me, and I’ll be right back,” he whispered, and like that was off the bed, pulling on a clean pair of boxers, and darting out of the room towards the bathroom. 

Once he had that out of the way, Dean needed to kill some more time before going back to his undoubtedly eager companion. Heading into the kitchen he bumped into Sam dressed in his running clothes. Promising to explain later, Dean convinced his brother to take an extra long run today and then maybe keep those headphones in whenever he managed to get back. With Sam’s mild disgust but overall agreement Dean made his way back down the hall towards his room. Everything he needed to toy with Cas was actually already in there, hidden in various boxes and drawers around the room, he just wanted to make the guy suffer a little in suspense of what was to come. 

But, as Dean approached the door to his room, what he heard was not at all what he was expecting. Small groans seemed to be escaping the confines of the space, and as he turned the doorknob in curiosity he almost forgot to assume his mask of control before his Angel saw him. Faced with the image before him, Dean almost said ‘to hell’ with the entire plan and just jumped Cas right there, because sprawled out on the bed before him was Cas almost exactly how Dean had left him. The key difference being Cas’ hand thoroughly stroking his now leaking cock while writhing on the mattress, eyes squeezed shut and jaw hanging loosely.

Regaining his composure (luckily Cas hadn’t seemed to notice his arrival, or didn’t care) Dean closed the distance between him and the bed in seconds, grabbing Cas’ wrist firmly to halt its movement. That was the moment Cas’ eyes flew open and he knew Cas had been so caught up in the arousal that he hadn’t even realized Dean had returned. And in the next instant, Dean saw him realize he’d made a grave mistake, one Dean intended to thoroughly show him the consequences of. 

“Oh, Cas, were my instructions too much for you to follow?” Dean drawled, placing Cas’ hand palm down on the bed next to him. There would be no more touching for him today. Cas opened his mouth to respond but was silenced when a finger pressed against his lips. Leaning in until they were nose to nose Dean kept his finger in place as he continued. “Ah, ah ah. I already know the answer to that question. From here on out, you will be a good little angel and answer me only in the moans you will be helpless to stop as I pull them from your body. But if you need me to stop doing something, or if you need a break, you can use your words or if you are otherwise unable to speak two fingers held up like this will indicate you need a break. Be sure Angel, I am going to take you apart, piece by piece, over and over again, but only if you are on board with this, and you can change your mind at any time. So tell me, with your words, if you are ready to see what I have planned.” With that Dean slid his finger, catching it on Cas’ bottom lip, letting it flick back obscenely. 

It took a few moments for Cas to regain enough composure to speak, but when he did boy was it worth the wait, as his gravelly tone showed Dean just how absolutely wrecked the angel was. “Yes, Dean. I’m- whatever you want just- please,”. Cas finished with a subtle canting of his hips. Dean flashed one of his patented sly grins.

“Perfect angel. Just perfect.”

Reaching just out of Cas’ range of vision Dean picked something up from the bedside table which he quickly tucked behind his back as he slid back onto the bed. Placing a knee on either side of Cas’ chest, Dean sat comfortably across his stomach, high enough that Cas wasn’t getting any friction where he so desperately wanted it, and also close enough where Cas was forced to notice the obvious arousal tenting the front of Dean’s boxers but could do nothing about it. Automatically Cas’ hand began to slide up from Dean’s knees towards his waist but before they could get anywhere good Dean tsk’d him away. 

“Uh, uh, uh, angel. If I remember correctly, I told you not to move when I left earlier, and it seems you were unable to do that. So, if your hands seem to be too difficult to control, I have something to help make that easier on you.” Reaching behind his back Dean brought forth the object he had smuggled from the nightstand moments ago. Dangling in front of Cas’ face were the handcuffs from the night before, the Angel proof handcuffs. Sliding a hand down his thigh until it met Cas’ Dean fastened one of the cuffs securely, but not too tightly, around his wrist. Slowly, to give Cas time to object, he lifted the arm up to the headboard, linking it through before bringing Cas’ other hand up to join them together. Immediately after returning to his sitting position on top of Cas, the angel tugged against his new restraints. Locking eyes with the man above him, Cas couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat. Running his fingers up and down the sensitive underside of the arms now trapped above Cas’ head, Dean let out a small chuckle as a shiver passed through Cas’ whole body. 

Dean shifted so he was on all fours crowding over Cas as he moved until their faces were aligned. He was careful not to let any part of him actually touch Cas. Not-quite-touching was his initial strategy for driving Cas crazy. He leaned in, lips slightly parted just millimeters from Cas’ where he stayed perfectly still until the tension became too much for Cas and he moved forward to try to capture Dean in a kiss. But Dean was waiting for that and quickly tilted his head off to the side so he could lightly tease Cas’ earlobe between his teeth. This was apparently a sensitive spot for the angel as he tilted his head to the side, arching his back a little, to give Dean more access to the space. Dragging his tongue slowly along the curve of Cas’ ear, Dean let out another deep chuckle at the angel’s failing attempt to maintain composure. He was very clearly squirming around on the bed, trying to no avail, to find friction against any part of Dean’s body. And Dean wasn’t letting up. Sucking on the soft spot just behind Cas’ ear he pulled his first real moan from the angel. It was a soft sound, escaping barely parted lips, but Dean knew he’d found one of Cas’ weak spots. Over the next, well, eternity if you asked Cas’ but really more like 5 minutes, Dean continued to torture Cas with kisses to his ears, jaw and throat. It wasn’t until all the sucking marks bloomed into a brilliant shade of red that Dean let up and finally met Cas for a kiss so heated he felt like he was going to combust. Clearly the angel had some pent up frustration and to be fair, he’d been lying there with a throbbing cock for the better part of an hour, so Dean definitely understood where he was coming from, but that didn’t mean he was going to go easy on him. 

Cas was so far gone already, tongue meeting Dean’s in a relentless battle for dominance, groaning into the kiss like Dean was the greatest thing he’d ever tasted. Breaking free of the kiss to glance down between their bodies the glistening tip of Cas’ erection gave Dean every indication of just how close Cas probably was from foreplay alone. Returning to the kiss Dean smirked inwardly. ‘If Cas thinks he is getting off that easy, he is going to be in for a surprise.’ Cas was thrusting at the air between their two bodies as Dean’s purposefully distributed weight was keeping Cas’ thighs pressed down, making it impossible for him to actually reach where Dean was positioned above him. Breaking off the kiss a second time, despite Cas’ groans of protest, Dean went back to teasing his earlobe, eliciting needy whines from the angel below him. While Cas was distracted, Dean reached over to slide open the drawer in the bedside table. He fumbled around, feeling for the small object he was looking for until finally his hand closed on the silicone ring. Keeping it out of sight in the palm of his hand he dragged Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly to pull out another ragged breath before trailing his kisses again down his neck and torso. 

Dean was aware he was tricking Cas into thinking he knew where Dean was headed. But as his trail of sucking marks made it’s way to the crease of Cas’ thigh instead of swallowing down the leaking cock before him, Dean flashed his eyes up to meet Cas’ hazy stare.’ Good, he’s watching. This should be fun.’ Dean licked his lips, bringing his parted glistening mouth just to the tip of that throbbing head before suddenly pulling back and fastening the cock ring around the base of Cas’ dick. The horrified expression on Cas’ face at his realization of what Dean had just done was worth any amount of payback Cas might desire to get when they were through. Opening his mouth to voice his disapproval Cas almost forgot the rules he’d agreed to when they began. And Dean saw the exact moment he remembered, as his jaw clamped shut again and he threw his head back into the pillows with a petulant groan. 

“Sorry baby, I’m not quite done with you yet.” Dean spoke close to the tip of Cas’ cock, making sure every breath ghosted over the wetness there, making his close proximity well known. Looking at the liquid pooling on Cas’ stomach, Dean couldn’t help himself and he leaned his head forward to lap it up with the tiniest of kitten licks. The muscles below him clenched and he heard the sharp intake of breath from Cas, flicking his eyes up, Cas had returned to staring at him, lust blown pupils almost completely consuming the blues of his eyes. Lapping one more time at the drops of precum, Dean made sure to slowly return his tongue to his mouth, making a show of savoring the taste of Cas in his mouth. Cas thrashed against his handcuffs again panting heavily at the display before him. 

Dean was still very much running the show, but now that he’d had a taste of Cas he was dying for more. So maybe he’d speed up the teasing a little. Pushing Cas’ knees apart, Dean slide in between his legs until he could comfortably kiss up and down the inside of the muscular thighs laid before him. Teasing, licking, sucking up and down, so close to the base of Cas’ cock, but then back up again to the inside of his knee, Dean made a mess of Cas who was having a hard time staying still. Pulling back for a moment, Dean ground out, “Angel, if you don’t keep your legs still I’m going to have to tie them down too.” This was clearly enough incentive, having no use of his hands must have been bad enough for Cas, because he stilled immediately with only the smallest groan of protest. 

Dean laughed, hot air puffing out against the delicate skin of Cas’ balls. “That’s much better. You’ve done so well listening to me, maybe you deserve a little bit of a reward.” The desire and hope in Cas’ eyes was abundant and Dean kept eye contact as he slowly lapped from the base of Cas’ cock, over the ring, all the way up to the tip, making sure to slide his tongue against the smooth slit where more liquid had gathered. Cas was absolutely whimpering now. There was no other way to describe it, and the sound was music to Dean’s ears. The jingle of the metal cuffs as Cas clenched and unclenched his fists melded together with the harsh pants and groans, filling the room with a chorus of sounds. Mouthing lightly around the tip, Dean let as much saliva as he could drip down the hot length, slicking the reddened skin, preparing it for an easy glide into his throat. And he was sure as hell taking it all the way into his throat. He had told Cas he was going to make him scream, and Dean was pretty sure this would be one way to make that happen. 

With no prior warning than a quick flick of his eyes up to Cas’ face, Dean swallowed the entirety of Cas, tip pressing into his throat. The cry Cas let out into the space made Dean eternally grateful he told Sam to go out, because there was no way anyone in the entirety of the bunker would have been able to avoid hearing that moan. When his nose was buried in Cas’ groin he paused, allowing himself to adjust to the intrusion and regulate his breathing with little rocking movements. Only pulling back just far enough to get the amount of air he needed before slipping all the way back down. Dean continued this small movement, as Cas struggled, thighs tensing and releasing, desperately trying to remain still as Dean had told him to do. Minute after minute of Dean’s slow glide over his cock had it throbbing inside Dean's throat, and he was pretty sure if he hadn’t put the cock ring on Cas he’d have come after the first full slide. Dean alternated sliding all the way out, mouthing around the tip again, diving his tongue into the slit, then sliding all the way back down, swallowing around the cock in his throat, massaging it with his muscles. Cas was moaning pretty regularly now, unable to control himself or the sounds escaping his mouth. Head thrashing side to side, toes curling in the sheets next to Dean’s chest. Then he was suddenly letting out a different groan, one in frustration. 

The wet heat surrounding his dick had disappeared and when he managed to force open his eyes all he saw between his legs was his glistening swollen dick, and no Dean. It took him a moment to notice Dean off to the side, digging around in the pile of clothes he’d thrown aside last night before straightening up, apparently finding what he was looking for. Turning around, Dean’s face was pulled up in a devilish grin, and in his hands he held Cas’ tie. 

“I have some more tricks in store for you baby, but I want to make sure they stay a surprise.” Stalking forward, Dean leaned over Cas, leaning down for a gentle kiss. As he pulled away, he laid the tie over Cas’ eyes, carefully tilting his head forward to tie it securely, but not too tightly, behind his head. Letting Cas’ head fall back onto the pillow he leaned in close, pressing another kiss to the angel’s mouth. “As much as I love looking at those beautiful eyes of yours, we’re both going to have to suffer for a little bit until I’m done with you.” 

Now that Cas was completely unaware of what Dean was up to, Dean stepped away from the bed and pulled off his boxers. Don’t get him wrong, he was the one in charge here, but he’d realized the feeling of Cas’ cock splitting him open was too good to pass up, so his plan was to give Cas the ride of his life, not that Cas needed to know that just yet. 

Sliding a small box out from under his bed, he felt the need to narrate some of what he was doing so Cas wasn’t left completely in the dark. “Do you want to know what I’m doing Cas? I’m just bringing out some of the toys I keep hidden under my bed. Some of the things I use when I’m too wound up to just fall asleep and my mind is filled with images of your hands all over my body, your fingers stretching me open, your cock pulsing inside of me.” 

If Cas wasn’t an angel, Dean would be worried for how hard his chest was heaving right now. His heartrate was probably through the roof, but Dean was fairly confident he could take this delicious torture. Digging around inside the box a little Dean pulled out a familiar toy. The silicone plug, heavy in his hand, wasn’t actually a good substitute for Cas’ cock, he’d give him that much, his vessel was very well off in that department, but it would do well enough to prepare him for the stretch when they finally go to the main event. Reaching back into the drawer on the nightstand Dean pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there. He’d need to remember to buy more if they were going to keep this up.

Coming back over to the bed, Dean let the plug drag over Cas’ chest, watching as his body shivered in anticipation of the unknown. “Do you know what this is, angel? This is a little something you’ve forced me to use. But not in the way you think.” Dean was sliding the silicone object ever so slowly along the crease where Cas’ hip met his leg. Lube in hand, Dean crawled onto the bed straddling Cas in a way opposite of his normal stance. With Cas’ arms up and out of the way Dean’s legs had room to bracket Cas’ chest giving him room to lean down, drawing that heavy cock once again into his mouth. Cas tried to buck against the sudden overwhelming feeling of pleasure but with Dean in this position he really was held down to the mattress. Forced to wait out Dean’s plan. Pulling off Cas with a loud pop, Dean sat back up to full height, continuing his one sided conversation as if that little interlude hadn’t interrupted him. 

“See, this plug isn’t for you Cas, it’s for me. I’ve had to use it quite a bit lately, since you just wanna push me to edge, again, and again, and again, and again, and never give me any relief. I had to get release somehow, and this did the trick. You should really see how well I take it, Cas. It’s no small feat. But getting all slicked up, pretending it's your fingers stretching me open, your cock sliding into my tight hole. Well, that’s really quite the show. It’s really too bad it’ll be happening right in front of you, but you won’t be able to watch.” Dean finished this taught with a wiggle of his hips, just to drive home how close he was sitting to Cas’ field of view, and the angel was none too happy with his predicament. 

Opening the bottle of lube, making sure the click of the cap was close enough to Cas’ ears that he’d understand what was happening, Dean squeezed some of the liquid over the toy, before recapping the bottle and tossing it to the side. He’d done this enough times that he knew what his body needed to comfortably take in the plug. Tilting forward, Dean reached behind himself, lining the tip of the plug up with his hole positioned directly above Cas’ chest, and as he began to put pressure on the plug, slowly working it in and out a centimeter at a time, he once again took Cas into his mouth. The more he focused on swallowing around Cas the more the rest of his body relaxed and eventually he was really working the plug in to almost it's full length. Cas was very obviously waiting impatiently below him, tremors shaking his body every time Dean would hit a particularly sensitive spot inside himself with the plug releasing a groan out around Cas’ cock lodged deep in his throat. Dean knew Cas could hear the slick sounds of him fucking himself on the plug just inches away from him, and now that Dean was more fully worked open he was striking his prostate every time he pushed in causing him to moan out into the space. 

Cas had clearly reaching his limit of being teased because his frustrated grunts and breathy pants suddenly took on words as he began pleading to Dean for some kind of release. “Dean, come on. I need- Just, let me see you. I need to see you- I can’t take anymore Dean, please just- Deeeaaaan.” The last syllable more of a moan than the syllables of Dean’s name. Maybe this was part of Dean’s plan all along, or maybe Dean was a little bit of a pushover, but with one last groan as he settled the plug in it's place deep within him, he carefully twisted around to untie the blindfold around Cas’ eyes. 

Blinking rapidly at first as the sudden intrusion of light Cas finally opened his eyes fully and Dean had to stifle his laugh at the absolute shocked expression on Cas’ face. As he looked down to the man seated on his chest inches from his own face, with just the flat base of a butt plug noticeable between lube slicked cheeks. That shock quickly turned to raw arousal and Dean saw Cas’ already swollen cock twitching to life with renewed effort at his offering. But first, Dean would have to deal with the little issue of Cas’ outburst earlier. 

“Don’t go getting too excited just yet Cas. You can see what’s going on, but you still ignored me when I told you not to speak unless you need this to stop. I seem to remember being pretty clear about that.” Reaching down to lazily stroke over Cas’ dick, Dean continued, “So, since you’re unable to keep quiet on your own, I’ll just have to give your mouth something else to do.” Spreading his legs farther apart, Dean slid down the bed until his knees were on either side of Cas’ arms, the tip of his own cock dangling a mere inch above Cas’ mouth, while he stared down the angry red of Cas’ cock before his own. “Now Cas, if you need me to stop, just bend your knee up, since you won’t be able to talk and your hands are tied up. Do you understand?” When he didn’t hear a response he glanced down between their bodies to meet Cas’ lust filled gaze and vigorous nodding affirmation. “Alright then.” 

Slowly tilting his hips forward he pressed his cock past Cas’ parted lips an inch at a time until he was settled entirely in Cas’ mouth, edging at the back of his throat. Luckily for Dean, Cas didn’t need to worry about breathing, so his deepthroat skills were beyond compare. Dean swallowed Cas down as well and they both became lost in the deep rumbling groans and breathy gasps filling the room. Dean wasn’t sure how long this went on, but everything was hot and wet and just so, so good. It wasn’t until he felt himself getting a little too close, and he heard the higher pitched whining groans from Cas that indicated he was heading the same direction that he pulled himself up and off of Cas, much to the angel’s displeasure. 

Looking down at Cas’ spit slicked lips, swollen red with the effort of stretching around Dean’s cock awoken something feral inside Dean, and he decided then that he’d teased Cas long enough. It was time for things to get to the main event. Reaching for the bottle of lube again he poured some into his hand, warming it up slightly before grabbing Cas’ cock and coating it with the slick substance. As Cas gasped at the handling of his dick, Dean leaned forward, crashing their mouths together, thrusting his tongue in time with the pumping of his fist. If Dean hadn’t had the foresight to put the cock ring on Cas, he probably would have come four times by now. Once he felt the lube had been spread around enough, he reached back and pulled the plug out of himself before straddling Cas in one clean, gliding move. 

Raised up, just about where Cas could reach him Dean paused, dick lined up, tip catching just on his rim. Locking eyes with Cas below him, he could tell the angel was well on his way to being out of his mind at this point. “Now Cas, I might be the bottom here, but don’t forget who’s callin’ the shots. You will stay still and let me fuck myself on your cock until I tell you otherwise. Alright, angel?” The term of endearment seemingly pushed Cas over that edge as all he could do was offer a filthy groan and nod in agreement. 

Taking that acceptance, Dean gave Cas’ cock one final stroke to make sure it was sufficiently coated with lube, before lowering himself slowly, slower than was even necessary, inch by inch until he was fully seated, split in half with that solid heat. Cas’ eyes had rolled back into his head, and he was panting with the strain of Dean just sitting there clenched around him, unmoving. Dean was torturing him, and what exquisite torture it was. Finally Dean began lifting up and falling back down, only small distances at a time, staying mostly impaled. They continued this way, Dean rising up and falling at his own pace, grunting out everytime the cock inside him passed by a particular spot, and Cas straining against his cuffs, moaning with every drop of Dean’s hips. At one point when the slow pace of their fucking had become not enough for Dean, he’d crouched up on his feet, and allowed himself more leverage to lift and lower himself on Cas’ dick. But he was getting close and knew Cas was barely able to function after all the teasing and near orgasms he’d suffered through so far. So reaching back behind him, he popped off the cock ring from Cas’ cock, locking eyes with the angel and positioning himself in a squat above Cas before commanding, “Fuck me Castiel.” 

Cas didn’t need to be told twice. Immediately after his name left Dean’s lips, Cas’ hips shot up off the mattress in a wicked tempo that Dean was confident would ensure he didn’t walk right for the next couple days when this was over. Dean arched his back a little and oh!, yes that was what he was looking for. Now every powerful thrust from the angel rammed the head of that silky cock against his prostate and soon Dean couldn’t tell where his moans ended and Cas’ began. Then continued, skin sweat soaked and flushed, chests heaving with heavy breaths, throats hoarse from crying out, until finally Dean shouted out as drops of white splashed across Cas’ chest. The combination of Dean’s body clenching around his cock mixed with the visual of his own chest covered in Dean’s cum had Cas pumping into Dean as he shouted out with his own release. 

After a moment of panting to catch his breath, Dean gingerly leaned forward, reaching up to undo Cas’ handcuffs. The second the metal popped open Dean found himself encircled in strong arms, being pulled into the angel’s chest as they rolled onto their sides. Another blink found them both cleaned up of the stickiness and sweat and Dean snuggled even more into the crook of Cas’ neck humming contentedly, still at a loss for actual words. Cas recovered a little quicker. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered into the top of his head, “that was- you’re amazing, Dean. I think I would like to disobey you more often.” 

Dean could hear the smirk in Cas’ voice and he shook his head lightly. Pulling back slightly so he could look into the eyes of his lover, brilliant blue once again, pupils no longer blown out with lust, “Aw, you know me, Cas, always willing to dole out punishment where it’s due.” And with a wink, Dean leaned up the small distance to bring their lips together in a quick, delicate kiss. “But maybe not for a few days. I don’t think I’m going to be walking right until next week after that,” he said, nuzzling back down against Cas’ chest. 

Smiling at the comfortable weight of the covers Cas was pulling over them, Dean was about to drift off into a well earned nap when Cas’ deep vibrato cut into his consciousness.

“I can fix any discomfort you may be experiencing, Dean.” 

“Yeah, yeah, nap first, angel mojo later, alright sweetheart?” Dean managed to get out between a huge yawn. The pet name just sliding naturally into it's place at the end of the sentence. 

\--

Cas couldn’t help but feel warmed at Dean’s use of the term. When he’d started this little exercise in picking on Dean (for lack of a better word), he didn’t honestly expect, after all these years, that Dean would actually come this far this quickly. But now as he laid here with his best friend and now lover snoring softly in his arms, he was immensely glad he took that first risky step. Pressing one more kiss to the top of Dean’s head, Cas settled down, relaxing into the mattress until Dean decided to awake. 

“Sleep well, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it folks! It took 8 million days longer than I ever planned but this is the first multi-chapter fic I've ever finished. Let me know what you think either here or over on [tumblr](http://personal-space-pls-cas.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read this, given kudos, liked it on tumblr, and especially my lovely commenters. You guys are the best <3


End file.
